Favorite Parts
by River.Run.Red
Summary: Robin. Raven. Favorite parts. Well, you know what I meant, don't you? (RobRae) (Fluff)


**Author's note** : Okay, I had no idea where this came from. I was just sitting there, enjoying my lazy time, and then BOOM! It banged right into my head! And before I knew it, here I am, in front of my computer, at 1:00 A.M, typing it down frantically like there's no tomorrow.

Anyway, I hoped you're gonna like it!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the Teen Titans!

oOo Favorite Parts oOo

Robin's lips slowly curled into a sly smile as he let his two bare hands wander on her soft, almost velvet pale skin. Raven glared at him, violet eyes narrowing into thin slits. For a moment, it seemed that the sorceress was about to slap his bold fingers into oblivion with her power. In the Tower, there was an unspoken rule that everybody must strictly follow unless they were having a death wish. And that was: Never provoked, talked to, or even breathe next to once certain Goth girl if she appeared to be doing one of these: mumbling under her breaths, frowning, and eyes narrowing. If somehow you ended up being the one at whom the gestures were directed, immediately break eye contact with her and break into a run. Do not look back no matter what!

Ehh… To be honest, Robin didn't know who had made those rules, probably a green shape shifter who got a knack for getting on everybody's nerves.

"Well, according to our golden rule, this seems to be the part where I'm supposed to scream for help and run for my life, right?"

He smirked at her, his hands still remained on the same spots, as if waiting for her approval. Raven just simply rolled her eyes. Rather than blasting him to another dimension, she straightened her back and crossed her legs into a lotus position. She then closed her eyes and let out a sigh as her body slightly leaned forward.

"Just hurry up and get on with it before I give it some considerations." The dark girl mumbled, resting her palms on his bed to support her weights.

The Boy Wonder's amused smirk immediately changed into an ear-to-ear grin plastered annoyingly on his face. His hands didn't waste any precious time as they started running on her smooth skin, enjoying her very own softness. The bold fingers trailed on her slender neck, feeling her pulses beating steadily underneath, before finally made their ways to his favorite parts of her body.

Gently, he gave them a few squeezes before pinching them one by one, smirking amusingly as Raven's eyes narrowed in annoyance. This had always been his stress-relieving habit. As long as he got to run his finger on her pale soft skin, feeling her very own smoothness against his rough, battle-scarred hand, playing with her cute parts, watching as her adorable face turning somewhat irritating when she half-glared at him, all of the stresses would be pushed out of his system and vanish into thin air.

Of course, he would never tell her this. Apparently, the word "cute" or "adorable" was the switch trigger of Raven's rampage mode, and he valued his life enough to not touch it.

Robin poked her, sighing contentedly as he saw his finger "sank" into her delicate skin. She was always so soft, like a kitten! Using both his hands, he gently pinched her, enjoying the supple feeling of her special parts on his fingers.

Just like that. The two of them sitting there, on his bed, listening to the sound of silence tenderly surrounded them. Raven never made an attempt to speak, she just stayed in the same spot, let him go on with his task, let him wash away all the stresses that had been burdening him.

Robin smiled. This was it. This was happiness, pure happiness, and nothing would be able to…

"Okay, that's it! 5 minutes is enough!"

Raven exclaimed as she sharply jerked her face away from his fingers. Slightly wincing, the girl brought a slender hand to her cheeks as she slowly massaged them one by one while throwing Robin a glare:

"You promised not to tweak them. Gosh, you're gonna tear my muscle apart one day!"

"Sorry, old habit dies hard." Robin shrugged nonchalantly as he leaned forward to tuck a strand of violet hair behind her ear. Smirking mischievously, the Boy Wonder suddenly rested his hand on her left cheek before giving it one hard pinch! Raven let out a yelp in surprise, violet eyes widened at the size of tennis balls. Growling, the dark girl quickly slapped the offending fingers off her face before wrapped a pillow with her power and mercilessly struck it across Robin's chest – all of his pillows were basically real rocks covered in fabrics, so they made pretty good avenging tools!

"And I thought that your obsession with criminals is bad enough." The violet-haired girl muttered, somewhat satisfied when she heard her leader let out a small groan as the pillow crashed into him. "Seriously, why're you so into my face anyway? I don't think it's any different than the others."

"Well, I like your cheeks." Robin shrugged as he inched closer to her, the same annoying smirk still plastered on his face.

"My cheeks, huh?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "You've said it hundreds times before, but I still don't get it. What's so special about them?"

"I thought you must have already realized it by now." Robin's smirk slowly turned into a grin. "Chubby." He replied with no hesitation: "I like chubby cheeks!"

For a while, Raven seemed like someone had struck her across a face with kinds of news about Trigon showed up at a ballerina performance dressing in a tutu or something like that. Her violet eyes wide opened, her mouth slightly agape, and her brows were raising so high that they seemed to be flying out of her face. She blinked, once, twice, thrice, before finally managed to find her voice:

"Chubby?" she repeated his words: "Mine?"

"Uh huh." Robin nodded his head firmly.

"Did you trip over Silkie and fell into an opened window then crashing down the rocks surrounding our home and hit your head so hard that your skull split opened and your brain fell out of it?" she stared at him with shocked eyes, voice dripping with concern. It was so genuine that Robin didn't even know whether she was being sarcastic or actually serious. "Because these…" she pointed at her cheeks, enunciating every word as if wanting them to mark his mind permanently: "Are not chubby." Okay, first one confirmed!

"Of course they are." Robin responded: "If they aren't, how am I supposed to do this?"

With that, he reached out with both his hands and squeezed her cheeks as hard as he could, to the point that his fingers almost "lost" in her creamy skin! Raven gasped, if it wasn't for the fact that his palms had covered her entire face, the Boy Wonder would have been able to see her blushing madly. Narrowing her eyes, the sorceress growled, preparing to jerk away and gave him a piece of her mind.

But before she got a chance to, his lips had already pressed onto hers, as his hands removed themselves from her cheeks to wrapped around her arms and pulled her right into his chest!

And at that moment, when her gasps of surprise were swallowed by his sweet, innocent series of kisses, as his hands moved up and down her back in steady, gentle patterns, she knew that she couldn't remain angry with him anymore.

Robin smiled, feeling Raven relax in his arms and slowly melted into his embrace, allowing him to pull her closer and rested her head on his large shoulder. He was always contended with this, the way she easily put up with his weird hobby and even let him used her to relieve his very own stresses. She didn't ask anything, she didn't say anything, she just simply sat back and let him.

The others often thought him as a calm-and-collected, stoic, and even perfect person. They always regard what he liked to do must be something as perfect like he was. Perhaps that was why they never asked him to join them on a Stankball game, because they thought that he would deny them immediately.

He didn't even dare to imagine what would happen if they found him standing in a corner and played with someone's body parts like this. Honestly, if this was somebody else, it might not be so unusual, perhaps they would even consider that a "cute" action (ehh… maybe only Starfire, the others would probably have vomited their breakfasts.) However, when he was the one doing it, the possibility of them freaking out and started checking him for head injuries, concussions, or even mind-control activities is pretty high.

But she was different. She never saw him as a perfect person.

Perhaps it was her empathic abilities, perhaps it was their bond, but she would always be able to see right through him, to know that he was just a human like everybody else, to understand that he was not perfect, that he was not flawless.

She never cared if he was being weird, or out of character, because to her, he was just a normal human being. No human was ever perfect, and so was him.

That's why he enjoyed being with her, because around her, he didn't have to be perfect, or stoic, or calm-and-collected.

Robin had to admit one thing, he liked chubby cheeks, he really did. But that didn't mean he would go after anyone with them, or fall for anyone with them, or be extremely happy staying next to anyone with them.

Those actions were meant for her only.

Because…

"I love you."

The Boy Wonder softly whispered to the girl curling up in his lap, and his lips curled into a smile as she gently picked up his left palm to rested her cheek against it…

 **Author's note:** It turned out a bit fluffier than I expected… But oh well, there can never be too much RobRae fluff in our life, am I right?

Well, that's it! See ya next time!


End file.
